


怀念故人

by lianskyqi



Category: Original Work
Genre: 怀念故人, 算不上诗, 粗制滥造
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lianskyqi/pseuds/lianskyqi
Summary: 只是想在某个地方有点东西





	怀念故人

**Author's Note:**

> 我很难过

那天班主任因为身高把我安排在了你的旁边

那是我们的初次相见

家长会上我们的父母开始认识

所以就有了之后的那天

那天你倒在了你心爱的跑道上

被带着来找我母亲帮忙住院

检查结果说是气胸需要手术住院

没有医学常识的我认为一定能和你再次相见

初三的运动会你回到了我们的身边

班主任担心你不想让你站到跑道上面

你说最后一年总得留点纪念

你骄傲的样子让我希望这是永远

15 年春天你突然开始复发

连升学考试都没法准备参加

毕业那天班主任哭泣着诉说着你的近况

她微红的眼眶我至今没忘

高中的时候听说你想我们

我联系着同学一起去见你

大家都在你的床边我却在门的外边

自欺欺人地认为不见你你就能一直好下去

大学的时候听母亲说你情况恶化

检查出了脑瘤一直住在医院

天南地北的我们没法再聚在一起

我只是年年寄着明信片诉说我的记挂

收到消息的时候我正在宿舍玩着游戏

颤抖的手没法准确的点开信息

因为舍友在睡觉我只能抓起手机冲出门去

在秋风中哭泣的我向母亲确认着消息

哽咽着跟我们的朋友打着语音

一个一个给初中同学去了消息

我想组织大家一起去看你

远在他乡的我却没能回去参加你的葬礼

同学说那天你穿了新的白衬衣

好看的样子仿佛从未见过你

其实我不是不能回去

只是我没有勇气

去面对一个不在我记忆中的你

明明你还那么年轻

应该在生命的赛道上继续奔跑下去

应该在高中的运动会上和你的兄弟一起

一起超越第三名二十多米

早知道作业就借你抄了

交不上的话就这么算了

早知道多组织大家来看你了

而不是觉得麻烦就说个算了

你妈妈说你第三天就会回到天上去

我祝你在那边过的开心


End file.
